


Wybuduj Mi Kolejne i Nazwij Jeruzalem- TŁUMACZENIE

by Toootie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Sex, Drama, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Reichenbach Feels, Sexual Confusion
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrzanić to, zdecydował John. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel właśnie wrócił z martwych. Mógł zadecydować, czy jest gejem, dopiero jutro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wybuduj Mi Kolejne i Nazwij Jeruzalem- TŁUMACZENIE

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Build me another and call it Jerusalem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/626109) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



\- Och.- powiedziała smutno i z czułością pani Hudson, znajdując Johna siedzącego na podłodze kuchni, opartego plecami o szafkę.- Ty biedaku. Wstawaj. Będzie ci wygodniej na krześle. Wiesz, że będzie lepiej.  
\- Wiem.  
John potarł obiema rękami twarz. Tu mu było wygodniej, niż na fotelu. Jego plecy protestowały po kilku minutach spędzonych na podłodze.  
\- Zrobię nam trochę herbaty.- pani Hudson zniknęła w kuchni. John siedział w fotelu i czuł się odrętwiały. Ostatnio sporo było tego odrętwienia. Pani Hudson wróciła z kuchni, niosąc dwa kubki herbaty. Położyła jeden na końcu stołu i potarła uspokajająco plecy Johna.  
\- Już w porządku, kochanie. Musisz to w końcu wyrzucić.  
\- Przepraszam.- John wziął głęboki wdech i trzymał powietrze tak długo, jak mógł, potem je wypuścił z wybuchem.  
\- Sorry, sorry.  
Pani Hudson usiadła na przeciwnym fotelu, trzymając kubek obiema rękami.  
\- Nie musisz mnie przepraszać. Wiem, jak to jest.  
Patrzyła w kubek przez kilka sekund, potem znów w górę.  
\- Brakuje mi Billa, wiesz. Ludzie zawsze pytali czemu, że przecież on był seryjnym morderca i tak dalej, ale to nie tak, że ja przestałam go kochać.  
Upiła łyczek herbaty. John machnął dłonią i gapił się na dywan.  
\- Ja tylko ciągle... zapominam. Na przykład robię pranie, albo odkurzam, albo czytam coś i nagle się zastanawiam „Gdzie Sherlock był przez cały dzień?”  
Czuł jak skóra dookoła oczu mu się napina i mrugnął kilka razy.  
\- Właśnie teraz, już chciałem na niego nawrzeszczeć i powiedzieć mu, że miał wynieść śmieci dwa dni temu.  
Pani Hudson położyła dłoń na kolanie Johna.  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Kochasz go. To wszystko.

\----

John nie miał serca powiedzieć jej, że to nie tak. Utrata męża i najlepszego przyjaciela były inne. Były?

\----

\- John?- usłyszał, że Harry mruga z drugiej strony słuchawki. Nie mógł jej winić za bycie zaskoczoną, rzadko dzwonił.  
\- John, co u ciebie? Jak ci leci?  
\- W porządku.- odparł, nawet, jeśli te słowa stały się pozbawione znaczenia. To było coś, co powtarzał, żeby ludzie nie litowali się nad nim za bardzo.  
\- To znaczy, jestem w porządku. Wiesz. Jakoś leci? Wciągnął głęboko powietrze.  
\- A co u ciebie?  
\- Jeśli o to chodzi, to wiemy oboje, że nie zadzwoniłeś, żeby gadać ze mną. Co się dzieje.  
\- Och ja tylko...- John zrozumiał, że chodzi, co było głupie, kiedy rozmawiał przez telefon w mieszkaniu. Usiadł. Ale jego nogi pozostawały niespokojne, gdy siedział, więc znów wstał.  
\- Skąd, skąd wiedziałaś, że jesteś lesbijką?  
\- Nie wiem, a skąd ty wiesz, że jesteś hetero?- Harry przeciągnęła, to była ta sama odpowiedź, która dała rodzicom, kiedy się przed nimi ujawniła jako nastolatka. Wtedy był w tym jad, ale nie teraz.  
\- Czemu pytasz? Oooch, czy jest coś, o czym mi nie mówisz, Johny? Jakiś facet?  
\- Nie, nie. Nie ma żadnego.- co nie było kłamstwem, odkąd wspomniany facet był martwy.  
\- Ja tylko... to znaczy, czy byłaś zawsze pewna, czy się zastanawiałaś?  
\- Oczywiście, że tak.  
Teraz Harry brzmiała mniej żartobliwie, a na bardziej zniecierpliwioną.  
\- Wszyscy się zastanawiają. Nikt nie budzi się jednego dnia, myśląc: „no cóż, to jest to, jestem ciotą! nie mogę się doczekać na życie pełne ostracyzmu!” Wieki spędziłam, próbując nie patrzeć na dziewczyny i widzieć chłopców jako coś naprawdę seksownego i coś, z czym chce spędzać dużo czasu. Nigdy się tak nie stało.  
\- Racja, oczywiście.- wymamrotał. - Zastanawiasz się. Tak.  
Harry brzmiała bardzo pewnie, ale zawsze tak było. Nawet, jeśli nie miała racji. Harriet zawsze była przekonana do swego zdania.  
\- Nigdy nie poznałam nikogo, kogo bym mogła nazwać zero na skali Kinseya, oprócz ciebie, więc ten facet to musi być ktoś, ech, żeby zawrócić ci w głowie. Kto to jest? Nie wierze, że nie słyszałam o nim..  
\- Muszę iść.- wymamrotał i rozłączył się.

\----

Było trochę lepiej, odkąd wyprowadził się z 221B Baker Street.  
To było tak, jakby coś się rzeczywiście zmieniło. John już nie spodziewał się, że Sherlock wejdzie frontowymi schodami, nie budził się w środku nocy, zastanawiając się, czy to detektyw był na dachu; nie zwracał się do człowieka, którego tu nie było. Miał koszmary. Kilka z nich było zwyczajne, maiły coś wspólnego z gorącymi dniami i chłodnymi, iskrzącymi się gwiazdami nocami i piaskiem i krwią przeciekającą między palcami i smrodem kamizelki kuloodpornej wtopionej w ciało, ale najwięcej z nich było nowych; większość z nich była o Sherlocku, rozkładającym szeroko ramiona i spadającym w dół; z jego twarzą pokrytą krwią i oczy gapiące się ślepo w niebo; o spadającym Sherlocku i o Johnie, nie mogącym nigdy go złapać.  
Raz śnił, że był na Baker Street i Sherlock też tam był, czekał na niego.  
\- To był trik.- powiedział. - Cudowny, nie?  
A potem pocałował Johna i John rozłożył skrzydła, jak ptak zrywający się do lotu.  
Sherlock był ciepły i pachniał wełna, herbata i Londyńskim powietrzem. Trzymał Johna blisko i szeptał mu do ucha:  
\- Przepraszam, przepraszam. To musiało się stać.  
A potem jakoś znaleźli się w łóżku; razem, bo to był sen, a sny były właśnie takie i Sherlock był nagi i zaczerwieniony a Jon próbował bardzo mocno powiedzieć mu, że nigdy tego nie robił, nie z mężczyzną w każdym razie.  
A potem się obudził.  
\----  
Potem chciał zapomnieć o Sherlocku, ale nie potrafił, tak samo jak zapomnieć o Afganistanie.  
\----  
\- Wszystko w porządku.- powiedziała.- To się czasem zdarza.  
John przewrócił się na plecy i zagapił na sufit. Westchnął.  
\- Chcesz się chwile całować?- zaoferowała.  
\- Nie, w porządku.- John usiadł. Powinien czuć się bardziej upokorzony, ale zrozumiał, że tak naprawdę go to nie obchodzi. Nawet nie znał jej imienia. Hilary? Noelle?  
\- Pójdę już.  
\----  
\- One po prostu... mnie nie interesują.- John powiedział do szklanki. W drugim fotelu druty do robótek ręcznych klikały i stukały.  
\- Boże, są takie nudne.-zamilkł. Brzmiał jak Sherlock. Wiedział, że mieszkanie powyżej jest puste. Pani Hudson powiedziała, że Mycroft płaci czynsz i John mógłby się wprowadzić w każdej chwili i zostać za darmo, ale... nie, naprawdę nie mógł.  
\- Potrzebujesz trochę czasu, to wszystko.- pani Hudson doradziła.- Czasem pójście dalej zabiera ludziom lata.  
John kipiał z wściekłości. Boże, to nie było tak, że on i Sherlock byli para.  
„Tak, byliście”- cichutki głosik Adler powiedział w jego głowie i John chciał coś złamać. Pieprzyc ją.  
\----  
Ale w międzyczasie mężczyźni nie stali się ani trochę bardziej atrakcyjni. Oni po prostu … nie byli kobietami. I też byli nudni...  
\----  
\- Przepraszam.- powiedział do Mary. Była kochana i niewyobrażalnie cierpliwa i rozumiejąca traumy Johna, a nawet wierzyła mu na temat Sherlocka i dlatego to nie było fair, ale nie potrafił być całkiem tutaj, przy niej.  
\- Ja po prostu teraz nie jestem gotowy na nic długoterminowego.  
–---  
Sherlock wrócił pewnego kwietniowego popołudnia. Opowiadając te historie później, John chciał powiedzieć, że ten dzień gorszy, albo lepszy, ale tak naprawdę to był kolejny szary dzień w serii szarych dni. Poszedł do kliniki na Gloucester Road, (znowu internista, hip, hip hurra!) na przerwie obiadowej poszedł na spacer. Usiadł w parku na chwile i zjadł swoja kanapkę. Potem wrócił do kliniki i wytarł więcej cieknących nosów i rozdzielił więcej leków na zapalenie stawów i zapewnił nerwowa młoda kobietę, że nie, nie ma raka, nawet jeśli ma 64% zgodności na WebMB.  
Carol wsadziła głowę do gabinetu około godziny 16.00, blisko końca zmiany. Zrobiła przepraszającą minę.  
\- Tylko tak do twojej wiadomości, następny wygląda na bezdomnego. Specjalnie prosił o lekarza mężczyznę, więc to może być... wiesz...- machnęła ręką w niejasnym, acz elokwentnym geście w okolicach miednicy.- Przepraszam za to.  
\- OK.- John usiadł bardziej prosto i spróbował wyglądać na bardziej wypoczętego i wszystko wiedzącego.- Taka praca.  
Właściwie lubił przypadki bezdomnych. Lubił myśleć, że sprawdza siec Sherlocka. Dba o interesy.  
\- Jesteś kochany. Co myśmy zrobili, żeby na ciebie zasłużyć, nigdy się nie dowiem.  
Wyszła.  
Chwile później, drzwi wpuściły przygarbioną, chwiejącą się sylwetkę, mająca na sobie coś, co wyglądało, jak cztery koszule i dwie marynarki i może jeszcze ze dwie pary spodni. Podeszwa jednego buta odchodziła, więc trzaskała, kiedy mężczyzna chodził, a druga nie miała sznurówek. Wielka, rudawo-czarna broda przykrywała większość jego twarzy, a reszta była zasłoniętą przez kapelusz naciągnięty na czoło. Zaskakująco, nie śmierdział bardzo. Cóż, kiedy mówił, że nie bardzo...  
John chrząknął.  
\- Witam. Jaki ma pan problem?  
\- John.- mężczyzna wychrypiał. Coś gorącego przeszyło kręgosłup Johnowi, podnosząc go z krzesła.  
\- Co... Kto...  
mężczyzna pochylił się do przodu.  
\- John, to ja.  
John spojrzał w te niebieskie oczy i wiedział; i był ledwo w stanie skoczyć na czas, kiedy Sherlock osunął się na ziemie zemdlony.  
\----  
\- Odwodnienie i niedożywienie.- John odłożył kartę Sherlocka i uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.  
\- Mówiłem ci.- Sherlock wywrócił oczami. Był niemal zbyt długi na szpitalne łóżko, które ledwie go mieściło i z brodą i splątanym gniazdem, którym stały się jego włosy, wyglądał jak jakiś mistyczny człowiek z gór. Ale był także nielitościwie chudy, tym bardziej teraz, kiedy nie był owinięty w 18 warstw ubrań.  
\- Chcę do domu.- John złapał poprzeczkę łóżka.  
\- Tylko na tę noc. Chcą cię tylko nasączyć cię płynami; wiesz, witaminy, minerały, tego typu rzeczy.  
Sherlock parsknął i przekręcił twarz w druga stronę, z dala od Johna. Gdyby byli w domu- dom! Mógł w końcu w nim być, znowu!- Sherlocka obróciłby się w stronę oparcia sofy, albo wyskoczył z pokoju. Ale tutaj, w szpitalu był przywiązany do łóżka przez kroplówkę. John spojrzał na jego dłoń, gdzie przezroczysta rurka schodziła pod skórę. Czy ręką Sherlocka wyglądała na bardziej kościstą i kłykcie były bardziej widoczne? Czy to nowa blizna na palcach? Chciał siebie uspokoić, że on tu był, że był znów żywy i ze miał zamiar wrócić na 221B i zapełnić wszelkie dziury, które wyskoczyły w życiu Johna. Chciał zrobić to przez trzymanie dłoni Sherlocka. Tylko na chwile, przelotny kontakt ciała z ciałem. Ale to było... cóż, to było lekko gejowate, nie?  
To nie była beztroska naiwność i nie ponury stoicyzm w obliczu grożącej śmierci. Teraz to było coś przemyślanego. Pieprzyć to, John zdecydował. Jego najlepszy kumpel właśnie wrócił z martwych. Mógł zdecydować, czy to gejowate, jutro. Sherlock się szarpnął, najpierw, kiedy poczuł John dłoń na swojej. Spojrzał na niego pytająco a potem na ich połączone dłonie. Potem, powoli, obrócił dłoń tak, że mogli złączyć palce razem i uśmiechnął się.  
\----  
\- Co to znaczy?- spytał zaskoczony, kiedy seria trzech, kędzierzawych, niezidentyfikowanych mężczyzn pokazała się na 221B i bez fanfar albo wstępów zaczęła wnosić pudła i torby.  
\- Co...  
\- Moje rzeczy.-powiedział Sherlock, ze swego miejsca na sofie. Był gładko ogolony i ubrany w jeden ze swych starych garniturów, które teraz był trochę luźny w talii i klatce piersiowej. Jego kości policzkowe były nadal zbyt wystające. Nawet jego włosy wyglądały na zmęczone. Jeden mężczyzna przeszedł z naręczem pełnym toreb z ubraniami, potem kolejny.  
John obserwował mężczyzn napełniających sypialnie Sherlocka  
\- Oddałem te rzeczy do Oxfam.  
\- A Mycroft je odkupił.  
Głowa Johna obróciła się dookoła. Gapił się na Sherlocka.  
\- Mycroft wiedział.  
\- Oczywiście, że wiedział.  
Sherlock przynajmniej nie brzmiał, jakby był zadowolony z tego powodu.  
\- Mycroft wie wszystko.  
\- Czekaj.- John podszedł tupiąc do miejsca, gdzie Sherlock siedział na sofie, jego ramiona rozłożone na oparciu. Jeden z ludzi Mycrofta podszedł do regałów na książki.  
\- Więc chcesz mi powiedzieć, że twój brat, który nawet nie lubisz i który cię sprzedał cię Moriarty'emu...  
Sherlock otwarł usta.  
\- To było...  
John był całkiem pewny, że zaraz go uderzy.  
Było za późno. Kiedy Sherlock wrócił, John był zbyt przytłoczony i przejęty jego zdrowiem i dobrym samopoczuciem, by być złym. Ale teraz, kiedy wprowadził się do 221 B; teraz, gdy Sherlock ujawniał delikatne szczegóły jego rozległego planu, John odkrywał, że trochę go bolało bycie z dala od tego wszystkiego. Sherlock brał Johna na śledztwa, bo lubił mieć do kogo gadać, a nie chciał mu powiedzieć, że nie był martwy?  
„Trochę go bolało”- nie było dobrym określeniem. Ale był także bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwy, że Sherlock wrócił.  
\- … częścią planu.- Sherlock skończył, i John go pocałował. To był mały, szybki całus, tylko dotkniecie kącika ust. Nie trwało wystarczająco długo, żeby John zaczął panikować.  
Kiedy się wycofał, zobaczył, że detektyw nie mógłby wyglądać na bardziej wstrząśniętego, gdyby John go uderzył.  
John się to spodobało, a nawet bardziej, że to on był tym, który wywołał ten wyraz twarzy. Potem uderzył go. Delikatnie, w ramię, bo w końcu Sherlock nadal dochodził do siebie, a potem pacnął otwarta dłonią w czubek jego głowy.  
Sherlock miał czelność wyglądać na oburzonego z tego powodu. Pani Hudson wsunęła głowę do środka.  
\- Och, tak dobrze widzieć was obu chłopcy, znowu razem.- westchnęła.  
–---  
Sajgonki i krab Rangun były nadal chrupiące. John wgryzł się w jednego, wiedząc, że go poparzy i nie rozczarował się. Sherlock szturchał smażony ryż pałeczkami, szukając i wyławiając przypieczona wieprzowiny i raz jeden John nie miał serca go ochrzaniać. Sherlock zmarszczył czoło, jakby smakowite kawałeczki mięsa prezentowały sobą jakiś rodzaj zagadki a John tryskał radością. Odłożył karton na stolik do kawy.  
\- Pocałowałeś mnie.- zadeklarował. Potem zamilkł.- Wcześniej. To był pocałunek, prawda?  
Serce Johna runęło w jego brzuch. Odłożył swój kartonik z chińszczyzna.  
\- Tak to zwykle nazywają, tak.  
\- A potem mnie uderzyłeś.  
\- Tak.  
Dwóch mężczyzn gapiło się na siebie nawzajem przez kilka uderzeń serca. John musiał sobie przypomnieć, jak się oddycha.  
W końcu, Sherlock powiedział  
\- Czy to twój sposób powiedzenia mi, że chcesz podjąć relację BDSM? Bo ja nie... nie sądzę, żebym był przygotowany...  
John wypuścił plastikowy widelec w pospiechu wymachiwania rękami przed swoja twarzą, jakby miał zdolność zatrzymać słowa wychodzące z ust rozmówcy.  
\- Nie, nie, nie! Jezu, nie.  
Wcisnął dłonie w czoło.  
\- Ja. Ja. Um, wiem, co miałem na myśli. Cóż, wiem, co miałem na myśli, kiedy cię uderzyłem.- dodał.- To znaczy byłem wściekły na ciebie.  
Sherlock rozluźnił się trochę pod wpływem zacinającej się mowy Johna i znowu podniósł karton ryżu. John zanurkował po swój widelec na podłogę i znalazł go, a potem zdecydował, że woli raczej czysty.  
\- Jesteś dalej zły na mnie?- spytał detektyw.  
\- Tak.- John dźgnął kraba nowym widelcem, bardziej po to, by zająć czymś ręce, niż w powodu apetytu.  
\- Przypominam sobie, że mam zamiar być zły na ciebie dłuższą chwile.  
\- Ach.- Sherlock nie odwracał spojrzenia.- Ale zostałeś.  
\- Pewnie, że tak. Nawet jeśli ty cholernie na to nie zasłużyłeś, Bóg wie jak bardzo. Ale chce zostać, więc- tu jesteśmy.  
John ugryzł kraba zdecydowanie. Sherlock pogrzebał jeszcze w swoim ryżu.  
\- A to całowanie?  
John przełknął swój kęs bez gryzienia i zakrztusił się. Oczy zaszły mu łzami.  
\- T-tak?  
\- Zazwyczaj- to jest z mojego doświadczenia- całowanie jest doświadczeniem intencjonalnym, który niesie ze sobą pewne konotacje.  
Sherlock powiedział to bardzo powoli, jakby musiał przemyśleć każde słowo zanim je wypowiedział. John odłożył znów swój kartonik. Nie chciał trzymać jedzenia do tego.  
\- Twierdzisz, że nie byłeś świadomy swego zamiaru w tym czasie, ale to jest, standardową intencją jest…  
John uderzyło, że to nie jest naprawdę obcy teren dla Sherlocka.  
Przełknął.  
\- Tak. Tak jest, standardową intencja… moja jest, tak.  
Sherlock ciągle nie patrzył mu w oczy, ale John nie przeoczył ruchu jego gardła gdy przełykał.  
\- Nie jestem przeciwny do tego. W rzeczywistości powiedziałbym, że moje intencje są… podobne.  
John odłożył kartonik.  
\- Teraz cię pocałuje, OK?  
Sherlock zamarł jak królik w świetle reflektorów, więc John musiał fizycznie obrócić mu twarz w swoim kierunku. Potem przycisnął ich usta razem. To było dziwaczne i całkiem niewygodne, bardziej pokrewny do Johna niezgrabnych szkolnych pocałunków niż czegoś innego.  
Sherlock naprawdę nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił? Jak dorosły facet- ale, no cóż, Sherlock był nietypowy w każdy inny sposób, więc czemu John był w ogóle zaskoczony? Utrzymywał to aż tamten wydał z siebie dźwięk, który mógł być cierpieniem. Wtedy się cofnął, próbując nie dyszeć.  
\- Jak było?  
Sherlock oblizał usta.  
\- Okay.  
John wypuścił powietrze i wciągnął głęboko powietrze.  
\- Okay!  
\----  
\- Nie robiłem tego nigdy wcześniej.  
John próbował nie patrzeć poniżej obojczyka przyjaciela, co było trudne kiedy obaj byli nadzy i siedzieli na łóżku Sherlocka. Tamten podniósł brwi.  
\- Nigdy nie uprawiałeś seksu wcześniej?  
Brzmiał na ekstremalnie wątpiącego i miał ku temu powód, bo John często skarżył się mu na brak życia seksualnego, kiedy Sherlock odganiał jego dziewczyny.  
\- Nie, to znaczy- z mężczyzna. Nigdy nie robiłem tego z mężczyzna.  
Sherlock rozprostował nogi i popełzł na bok łóżka, jądra mu się zakołysały i John zdecydował zbadać sufit.  
\- To nie może być takie trudne.- powiedział Sherlock głos stłumiony jakby grzebał za czymś na podłodze.- Miliony mężczyzn to robią.- John usłyszał pisanie na klawiaturze.  
\- Czy ty… czy ty sprawdzasz to w internecie?  
\- Tak.  
Typpity typpity tap, tap, tap.  
\- Trochę reaserchu może…  
\- Nie. Przestań. Przestań. Chodź tutaj.  
John podpełzł i, nie wiedząc gdzie indziej dotknąć poprzestał na chwyceniu za ramiona detektywa.  
\- Nie potrzebujemy tutorialu, ja tylko jestem zdenerwowany, to wszystko.  
Sherlock spojrzał nad ramionami na Johna.  
\- No cóż, przecież nie jest tak, że ty nigdy tego nie robiłeś.- warknął i serce Johna zająknęło się i opadło.  
Sherlock westchnął, zatrzasnął laptop z kliknięciem i wycofał się, aż znów był na łóżku.  
\- No i?  
Przyszło Johnowi na myśl, że nie był jedynym, który robił dużo wątpliwości. Wstyd palił go w gardle.  
\- Wiesz, nie musimy…  
\- Nie.  
Sherlock podciągnął się do siedzenia, nadal wyższy niż John, nawet na siedząco i patrzył na neigo. John rzadko widział go takim zaciętym, nawet nie kiedy stawiał czoło Moriartyemu na basenie. Wtedy wyglądał na pozbieranego, pewnego siebie. Teraz trząsł się ze wzburzenia.  
\- Nie waż się.  
Potem pochylił się do przodu, objął twarz Johna w swe ręce i pocałował go. I och, to było nie fair, jak szybko się uczył. Gdy pocałunek był niezdarny i nieerotyczny, to ten wysłał ciepło w dół ciała John w siedem sekund. Sherlock nadal smakował jak smażony ryż; John był pewny, że on sam smakuje sajgonkami. Ale to był dobry pocałunek, bardzo, bardzo dobry i John poczuł, jak się rozluźnia przy tym, jak karmel w słońcu. Leżeli i całowali się w ten sposób przez minutę, albo dwie i wtedy Sherlock przerwał to by przebadać resztę Johna. Pozwlekał nad blizna trochę, ale widział ja już, bez wątpienia była przechowywana w jego pałacu myśli po tym jednym spojrzeniu. Zbadał Johna skórki, odciski i podeszwy od stóp. John uważał to za urocze, ale nie szczególnie podniecające. Jego penis pozostawał miękki. Sherlock mruczał i głaskał palcami wnętrze ramienia Johna. Ten lekki jak piórko dotyk sprawił, że palce Johna się podwinęły. Sherlock uśmiechnął się i zrobił to jeszcze raz i John zadrżał. Detektyw położył głowę na jego ramieniu. Jego podbródek był bardzo szpiczasty.  
\- Co teraz zrobimy?  
\- No cóż, może spróbujesz mnie podniecić?- John spojrzał w dół.- Albo ja ciebie.  
Sherlock rzeczywiście to przemyślał, co dla Johna nie wróżyło dobrze na resztę ich stosunku.  
\- Spróbuje.- zadeklarował w końcu Sherlock, bez dalszego zamieszania zjechał w dół łóżka, aż znalazł się na poziomie wzroku z penisem Johna. John ledwo miał czas krzyknąć:  
\- Zęby, ostrożnie!- zanim tamten otwarł usta i włożył do nich jego penis. To było lekko dziwne. Ludzie- dobra, dziewczyny- zazwyczaj nie próbowali robić mu laski, kiedy nie był jeszcze twardy, a Sherlock ewidentnie nie wiedział, co robić. Nie było rytmu w jego ssaniu i – John wzdrygnął się.  
\- Trochę ostrożniej, proszę.  
Sherlock się podporządkował i użył ręki by przykryć te części penisa, której nie mógł włożyć do ust. Krótko później jego rytm się polepszył i zaczął schodzić niżej, w końcu poszedł do łóżka z najlepiej obserwującym człowiekiem w UK. Ciało Johna zaczęło zauważać, że dzieje się tutaj coś seksualnego. Jego biodra szarpały się odrobinę w górę i wtedy Sherlock się zatrzymał. John otwarł oczy, ledwo zdołał się powstrzymać od jęknięcia.  
\- Coś się stało?  
\- Zmęczony.  
Sherlock poprawił żuchwę i patrzył na penis Johna, teraz dumnie wyprostowany z powodu poświęconej mu uwagi, mokry i błyszczący od śliny.  
\- To wymaga zaskakującej ilości kondycji.  
\- Huh.  
No cóż, to było coś, czego John nie brałby za oczywiste.  
\- Er, chcesz, żebym spróbował z tobą, teraz?  
Sherlock był nadal miękki.  
\- Jeśli chcesz.- John nie chciał tak naprawdę, ale wydawało się to fair. Zamienili się miejscami, detektyw położył się wygodnie na plecach i John wziął jego penis do ręki. Był prawie tego samego obwodu i dłuższy, niż jego własny, co było w porządku, biorąc pod uwagę, że Sherlock był wyższy.  
Objął go palcami, czując się niezdarnie i dziwnie i zaczął go głaskać. Powoli penis Sherlocka zesztywniał i się podniósł, a oddech mu się zmienił. John spojrzał w górę. Sherlock był zaróżowiony do obojczyka i przygryzał dolna wargę. Właściwie wyglądało to całkiem seksownie. John zadecydował się to powiedzieć na głos.  
\- Jesteś seksi, wiesz?  
Sherlock wyglądał na zdziwionego.  
\- Dzięki.-powiedział niepewnie. Nikt nigdy go nie komplementował? To było szalone. Nawet John wiedział, że on był atrakcyjny, a był hetero! Coś w tym rodzaju, przynajmniej. Sherlock był teraz całkiem twardy, więc John wziął głęboki wdech, owinął usta wokół zębów i wziął go do ust. Na początku za dużo, zbyt szybko; i prawie się zakrztusił. Wycofał się i osiadł biorąc tylko główkę i trochę poniżej. To było dużo trudniejsze, niż wyglądało. John owinął dłoń dookoła reszty i zaczął ruszać głowa, upewniając się, żeby użyć języka i żeby było miło i wilgotno. On tak lubił, a Sherlock nie wydawał się nie zgadzać, biorąc pod uwagę jego zaburzony oddech. John poczuł nacisk na potylicy: dłoń Sherlocka. Stężał, ale tamten nie odepchnął go ani nie przyciągnął, po prostu jego palce tam leżały, ciepłe na krzywiźnie czaszki. to było… miłe. Intymne.  
\- John.- wycedził Sherlock przez zęby.  
\- Mmm?- John spojrzał w górę. Sherlock patrzył na niego, zadziwiony.  
– Ja...-zaczął.- Myślę, ze…  
O cholera, zaraz dojdzie. Powinien się wycofać? Wypluć, czy połknąć. John kochał kiedy one przełykały; każdy normalny mężczyzna kochał, ale nie był pewny, czy jest tak chętny, by spróbować tego w tej chwili. Wolał raczej zebrać odwagę, by to zrobić. Ale decyzja została mu odebrana, kiedy drugi mężczyzna doszedł z nieeleganckim chrząknięciem; i Boże to było ohydne. John wycofał się, plując i Sherlock trysnął jeszcze dwa razy, jeden wylądował na szczęce Johna, a drugi nie wiadomo gdzie, prawdopodobnie na dywanie.  
\- Błe, fuj.  
John splunął znowu, ten smak się utrzymywał. Czy nie będzie w wiarygodnie złym tonie wyjść teraz i wypłukać usta?  
\- Jezu.  
Sherlock zrobił się rozluźniony na łóżku, z zamkniętymi oczami.  
\- Huh- powiedział John westchnąwszy.- A teraz prawdopodobnie będziesz totalnie bezużyteczny.  
Spojrzał na swoja erekcje. Zmizerniała trochę z braku uwagi, ale nie straciła zainteresowania. John zamknął dłoń dookoła niej, szarpnął kilka razy, by wrócić do gry.  
\- Chodź tu.  
John spojrzał w górę, Sherlock uchylił powieki do wąskich szparek i podniósł głowę. Skinął broda w kolejnej jasnej komendzie: chodź tu.  
John wywrócił oczami. Oczywiście, że będzie się rządził- nawet jako prawiczek. Podpełzł po łóżku, żeby położyć się obok detektywa, który przewrócił się na bok, ewidentnie chcąc patrzeć (ale nie pomóc, najwyraźniej, jak po Sherlockowsku). John ustawił się tak, że był twarzą w twarz z Sherlockiem, ale miał też sporo miejsca do pracy. Jego pociągnięcia były szybkie i mocne, jak robił kiedy chciał mieć to z głowy i iść spać, a Sherlock obserwował to z takim zainteresowaniem, że to było denerwujące.  
\- John.- powiedział Sherlock, prosto do jego ucha, a jego dłoń zacisnęła się na dłoni Johna, ciepła i sucha. John otwarł oczy, sapnął i doszedł.  
No cóż, pomyślał później, to akurat było trochę gejowate.  
\-----  
\- Więc, jak było?- spytał John, kiedy już się wyczyścili (bardziej lub mniej). Sherlock na nowo przyjął swoją pozę rozgwiazdy na łóżku, tym razem na brzuchu, oczy zamknięte.  
\- Nie nie do zniesienia.- odparł, co John zadecydował wziąć za komplement. Detektyw otwarł oczy i spojrzał na Johna.  
\- Nie nie do zniesienia.- zgodził się doktor i uśmiechnął.


End file.
